After the attack
by The fourth Bionic
Summary: What happens after Reese takes Rodicius away?
1. Chapter 1

Chase was devastasted when he felt his father's week pulse. The others had already left looking for Reese.

Douglas opened his eyes a little and whispered with his week voice. "S-Son, you were always my favorite."

"Shh, stop talking. Everything's gonna be alright, just hold my hand." The boy told him, feeling guilty cause he was the one who caused this incident.

Soon, Perry came down to the lab with two paramedics. They alienated Chase away from his dad and put Douglas on a strecher carrying him away.

"I have to do something, go with Douglas and make sure he is okay." The Bionic boy pleaded Perry who obeyed him with no complaints.

Chase traced Reese's location and directed there.

The place was dark and scary. He knew that mission might cost his life but he wanted to take revenge. He wanted to destroy Rodicius like she took his father down.

"Look who's here." A female voice was heard.

Chase turned back and saw her. His expression was cold, his green eyes shined in the darkness. "You hurt my father…" He said.

"That's true. And now my father and siblings are going to destroy every superhero in the country."

"My team will stop them."

"We are more powerful than them."

"They have superpowers."

"Oh right, they do. You only have Bionics. You cannot face us."

"My Bionics are powerful enough, I don't need powers to destroy you."

"We will see that."

Reese shape shifted and attacked who activated his forcefield. However, it was not powerful enough to dodge her blast and Chase fell on the ground in pain.

"See young kid? You will never beat me." She bragged as she took her human morph again.

Chase stood up, activated his laser bo and tried to fight before collapsing again from the pressure in his body.

"I told you Chase, you cannot beat a shape shifter."

That was the last thing he heard before closing his eyes.

Meanwhile, Bree, Skylar, Kaz and Oliver were looking for the superheros when Rodicius appeared in front of them with Roman and Riker by his side. The heros got their fighting position ready to deal with any kind of attack.

"Seeing you all here makes me feel extremely happy." The evil man explained.

"What do you mean, Rod?" Oliver asked.

"Stop calling me Rod." Rodicius yelled.

"Fine Rod…" Oliver mumbled.

"What did you to Mighty Med superheroes?" Skylar inquired.

"Unfortunately, they escaped. However, my daughter Reese took care of your leader very well."

"Chase is at home." Bree interrupted.

"That idiot would never stayed at home. He went out there to fight and he lost, of course."The man took the tablet that Riker was holding and played a video. "This is from my security cameras."

Bree left stranded from what she saw. She tried to attack Rodicius but he dissapeared with the help of his children. "We have to find Chase." She demanded with tears in her eyes.

"We will. Don't worry." Kaz comforted and hugged her.

The 4 teens left the place in order to search for their fifth member. They got separated in teams and started looking through the city till the two girls found him unconscious next to a wrecked car. Bree kneeled down to him and checked his pulse.

"His pulse is very week." She whispered crying.

"Bree, look at me. You have to be strong. Let's get Chase out of here." Skylar told her, picking up the young Bionic.

The two girls superspeeded all the way to the hospital where specialists rushed him in surgery immediately.

The boys arrived in the hospital and joined Bree and Skylar. All of them walked to the waiting room. Perry was there too.

"How is Douglas?" Oliver asked.

"The doctors said that the blast was strong enough to cause damage in his lung. They won't tell me anything else." Perry replied sitting on a chair staring at the floor.

Nobody said anything. Suddenly Bree broke down crying. Skylar hugged her tight whispering words of hope, words that could make her strong until the doctor came in tbe room to inform them about Chase.

"How is my brother?" She asked.

"I am afraid I don't have good news. Chase was hit hard in his left side and that caused some damage to some of his organs. We manages to save them but he also lost a lot blood. We are not sure if he's gonna pull through. Also you can see both your father and brother."

Bree could not stop crying on Skylar's shoulder. Kaz and Oliver visited Chase in his room.

The boy was connected to various machines, similar to the ones that Kaz and Oliver used on Mighty Med to save lives.

"There must be something we can do." Oliver said thinking.

"The only one who can save him is Horace."

"Kaz, Horace doesn't have the ability to bring people back to life anymore. He used the last one to save my mum."

"Yeah but Chase is not dead, so he will be able to do something." Kaz suggested. "Chase is like a brother to me, I don't want him to die."

"You're right. We have to find him."

Bree appeared on the door with Skylar behind her. Her eyes were red from crying, she seemed exhausted and barely could walk. "Can I have a moment with my brother?" she inquired politely. The others just nodded and walked out.

"Hey Chasey. Guess what? Adam and Leo are coming tomorrow. I am sure you are excited to see them. Chase, I just want you to know that I love you. You are my little brother. I am sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. I'm sorry, I let you down."

 **This is a difficult time for all of us cause the show that kept us dreaming is over. I am really gonna miss Lab Rats.**

 **This is my version of a season 2, I hope you enjoy it! Love ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	2. Chapter 2

Bree opened her eyes and realized he was still on Chase's bed. The sun was on so she looked at her watch. 8:00 am. She took a peak at her sleeping brother, kissed his forehead and exited the room.

She walked all the way to the waiting room. Only Perry was there.

"Goodmorning Perry." She greeted before taking a cup of coffee from the coffee machine.

"Goodmorning Bree."

"Any news on my Dougie?"

"No nothing."

That time the doctor appeared in their view, holding some papers.

"Bree Davenport?" He called.

The girl immediately turned leaving the cup on the table and approached the man.

"Yes?" She asked thinking the worst memories.

"I have some good news on your father."

"What is it?"

"We managed to fix his lung, although he still needs attention but he will fully recover. He is awake now and you can see him."

Bree smiled. Finally some good news in this black week. "Thank you." She said and followed the doctor to he router father's room.

Douglas was weak, his face pale but his smile was there when he saw his daughter inserting the room.

"Hey Bree." He told her in a hoarse voice.

"Hey Dougie. How do you feel?"

"Considering the countless times I almost died, this one is the most painful."

"I am sorry about that."

His daughter's sympathetic look was enough to make him smile again. But then, he noticed… His favorite son was not with her.

"Where is Chase?" He asked.

Bree's face saddened and Douglas realized that something awful had happened.

"Bree, where is Chase?" He asked again trying to sit up a little.

"Chase is fine."

"Then where is he?"

And this was the moment when Bree could not last long. She started crying holding her dad's hand.

Douglas was really afraid that his son was not alive anymore. "What's wrong honey? Tell me."

"A-After they brought you in here, Chase had a meeting with Reese. He tried to fight her but she blasted him and now he is in critical condition. The doctors don't know if he is gonna make it."

A tear streamed down on Douglas' face as his daughter announced his the bad news. He wanted to be strong yet he could not control his feelings.

"It's okay honey. Chase is strong. Remember that."

Someone knocked the door. Bree stood up and opened it.

"Hey Douggie." Two happy voices were heard. The scientist saw his two sons and Leo coming in the room.

"Hey dad." Daniel greeted and hugged him.

Adam just smiled and turned to Bree who was looking outside.

"Everything's alright?"

"I am just worried about Chase."

"Bree, our little Chasey will be okay. He always hurts but then he is okay complaining."

"No, Adam. This time, it's not the same."

In Chase's room, Donald talked to him for some time till someone else approached him!

"Horace Diaz." He exclaimed surprised. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Davenport. Kaz and Oliver told me about your son. Can I have a look at him? I might be able to help."

Donald took a peak at the limp body of his son.

"You can check him out. Just please, save my son!"

"I'll do everything to save him. I promise."

Davenport exited the room leaving Horace with his youngest son.

The doctor started his work by checking Chase's medical records which were on the front of his bed. He frowned as soon as he saw his injuries. Horace took his stethoscope out of his pocket, touched it on Chase's chest checking his lungs. The boy of course, could not breath on his own so he was connected to an oxygen tank.

After examining him carefully, Horace concluded that the boy was not going to last long, thus he had to do something more than treat him properly. Something related to super powers.

The doctor grabbed Chase's hand, whispered some words to his ear and a light was appeared. A light so strong that could blinded you in a sec. Horace felt weaker but he knew he did the right thing.

When he finished, Horace was thrown on the wall next to the door. Fortunately it was opened by Kaz at that time.

"Horace, are you okay?" He asked helping him to get up.

"Yeah, I am fine. Let's see how Chase is."

The two people approached the bed where the injured boy was laying on. Chase opened his eyes slowly, confused. He looked around for a while until he tried to remove his tube out of his mouth.

"Go and call his doctor, now." Horace demanded Kaz who obeyed.

For the time being, everything ran normal In the waiting room. Oliver and Skylar waited for their friend to come and played a board game.

Bree returned soon being followed by Adam, Leo and Daniel.

"Hey guys." Skylar greeted.

"Hello, how are…" Before Leo finish his phrase, Kaz interrupted.

"Guys, Chase. He is awake."

 **This is the second chapter of After the attack! Chase is awake! But what's gonna happen next? I hope you like this one! I want to thank you for all your reviews, favorites and follows! Love ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Bree screamed superspeeding to his room, opening the door violently.

Chase's doctor was still in the room, monitoring his IV cables. When he saw the girl, he smiled. Bree smiled too and turned her body in order to walk out.

"You can stay! We are finished." The man told her politely as he left Chase's hand out of his grip. He walked out, leaving the two siblings together.

Bree hugged her brother tighly making him feel loved but also punched him on the shoulder.

"Why did you do that for?" Chase complained.

"Why did you go to fight Reese?"

"I am sorry. I was so pissed that she hurt Douglas… Oh no, Douglas." Chase exclaimed and tried to sit up, hurting himself more.

"Easy, cowboy. You almost died a couple hours ago." Bree told him, calming him down a bit. "How do you feel?"

"In pain."

Before the girl speaks again, the door was opened and all his friends came in.

"Hey guys." Chase greeted excited cause his brothers were there too.

"Hey Chasey!" Adam hugged him.

"So, what's up?" Kaz asked.

"I feel a little weird." The injured boy said.

"What do you mean?" Skylar asked.

"With you in the room, everyone feels weird." Oliver said receiving a punch from his friend.

"I don't know. It's like something is in my body. My hands are… Glowing. Why my hands are glowing?" Chase wondered panicked as he threw a blast on the wall.

Everyone stared surprised.

"How did you do that?" Leo asked with his eyes goggled, still staring at the burnt side of the room.

"I don't know." Chase yelled and started breathing heavily.

"Chase, calm down." Adam told him, stroking his hair.

The boy was so scared that could not relax.

"I am calling your doc." Bree said and supersped to his office.

On Douglas' room, everything was calm and normal. Donald was in, taking care of his younger brother while he was sleeping.

He was reading a magazine when a strange noise was heard. Donald left the magazine on the table next to the bed and approached the window. He did not see anything.

He walked back to the chair when a shadow appeared and threw him on the wall. The shadow was transformed in a boy.

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare."

"What do you want from me?"

"The superhero list."

"I thought you stole that already."

"Yeah but my precious sister lost the USB."

"I will never give it to you."

The shape sifter was about to hurt Donald when someone kicked the door and threw a blast wave on the boy.

"Get out of here and don't come back."

The evil boy dissapeared.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you Horace. Is Chase alright?"

"He is fine. I am just wondering how he is gonna react when he learns about his superpowers."

"I am sure he is gonna freak out." Horace said laughing loud, waking Douglas up.

Bree, Oliver, Kaz Skylar, Adam and Leo were out of Chase's room waiting for him doctor to come out.

10 minutes.

15 minutes.

"Why does it take so long?" Bree complained.

"Relax, I am sure that he is still examining him." Skylar insisted trying to keep her friend under control in order not to burst in the room. However, Bree was so impatient to see her brother that she pushed the door and faced… an empty room. Chase's hospital bracelet was on the floor. Bree kneeled down on it, grabbing it, holding it tightly in her hands.

"It was a trap…" She managed to speak through tears.

"Don't worry, Bree we will find them." Kaz told her kneeling down next to her, hugging her.

Adam just kicked thge bed furious. Suddenly Mr. Davenport, appeared in their view. "What happened here?"

"It's Chase. They took him."

 **As you all figured out, the doctor was one of the shape shifters. What did he do to Chase? What will happen? Stay tuned for another chapter! 3 Love ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Davenport felt awful in the hearing that someone kidnapped his son. He stood there still for some minutes to realize the importance of the situation.

"The shape sifter…" he mumbled and punched the wall hard enough to get everyone's attention.

Everyone stared at him.

"I know who took him." He exclaimed.

Chase opened his eyes facing a white ceiling. He turned his head and saw bars around him. "Perfect." he shouted as he tried to stand up in order to examine the place more.

He noticed he still had the hospital gawn which was not really comfortable especially if he had to fight for surviving.

Chase got up from the bed he was laying on and approached the locked door of the cell. Riker was sitting two blocks away, reading a book not paying attention.

"Hey." Chase yelled not attempting any dangerous movements cause he was still in pain.

At the hearing of his voices, the evil boy left the book on the floor and walked closer to Chase.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Where am I? What is this place?" Chase inquired.

"You are in our prison. My older brother Ron, captured you and brought you here."

"What do you want from me?"

"Easy! If could take the weak link of the team, the others would come and save him in an instant so we could take them all down."

As soon as Chase heard Riker call him the weak link, he looked down on the ground in surrender.

"I am not the weak link." He told Riker with bitterness all over his face.

"Oh yes you are. The others have super powers, you are just lame."

Riker's words were echoed like a threat in Chase's ear. He got angrier and angrier until he could not keep himself in control and threw a blast wave on the boy, knocking him unconscious.

Chase stared at his hands one more time, the same look like the one in the hospital. Only this time, he did not panic. He thought carefully for a moment before breaking the bars with a laser, different than his laser bo.

Douglas was in his room, thinking about his son. He did not have the chance to ask Donald about Chase's condition and he was really worried. He attempted to climb off the bed but fell on the floor in pain, screaming.

The door was opened and he faced his doctor in panic. The man picked him up, placed him on the bed, picked up his hospital gawn and started checking out his injury. There was blood all over his surgery side which meant that his sutures had completely broken.

"Mr. Davenport, I'll have to give you anesthesia in order to stitch you up again."

Douglas, unable to speak, he just nodded.

Meanwhile, the others had returned home in order to make a rescue plan for their brother.

"Guys, we already know that one of the shape shifters and we also know their hideout. So we take Chase." Kaz proposed.

"Are you crazy? We cannot just go there, we need a coordinated plan." Skylar answered him.

"If we make a plan, it might too late for Chase. He is already injured. When we left the room, he was barely breathing." Bree added.

"I don't care what we have to do, I'll take them down. Nobody touches my baby brother."

They all gathered in the lab trying to find a solution, come up with a plan in order to save a precious member of their team.

Chase could not march for long due to his injuries but well enough to approach a gas station on the centre of Centium City.

He inserted the small store on the station leaning on the wall with his right hand, holding his surgery with the left.

The woman on the counter, looked at him for a while and walked to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked politely.

"Everything hurts…" He replied and collapsed in her arms.

 **Who is that woman? What will happen to Chase? Don't miss the next part! Till next time!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	5. Writer's Announcement

Hello guys

I am so sorry for my absence, I know I should be ashamed of myself but I did not have time to write anything due to some personal issues. Now I am back and ready to write again!

I am so sorry again.

I love you

~ The Fourth Bionic~


End file.
